Godzilla Provenance
by Gojira Fan 2.O
Summary: Legendary Godzilla's origin. Lots of blood and possibly a few lemons in later chapters (If so, they'll be payoffs to slow burns). Reader discretion is advised. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Earth, 17894 B.C.

Dagon could hear the hatchlings' chirps from miles away, they were clearly distressed. Normally he wouldn't have cared but this time things were different. Jinshin-Mushi's calls were also heard and both sounds were resonating from the same direction. That meant she was probably harming them in some way. This angered Dagon greatly, causing his spikes to glow a flaming blue. He didn't like kids, he found them annoying and weak, not worth the effort of raising at all. But his species was on the verge of extinction so he had to preserve it, no matter the cost. Deciding he had rested long enough, the king emerged from his underground chamber and began heading towards the sea.

The ocean water was colder than the last time he had felt it. Due to the current ice age, the Earth's reservoirs were chillier and deadlier places. That didn't bother him though, as he enjoyed how the refreshing liquid cooled his blazing hot dorsal plates. But now was no time to think about the water's temperature, he had to find the parasite before it was too late. His senses told him that she was only a few miles east of his current location. So without wasting a second, Dagon used his webbed hands and powerful tail to propel himself through the waves, hoping he would make it there in time. He didn't.

The calls led him to a small island, completely vacant of vegetation. At least, living vegetation. Fires swarmed through the trees while ash rained down on the desolate landscape. That accompanied by the stench of death were clear signs of her toxic presence. The place literally looked like Hell on Earth.

Dagon began to grow wary of the situation when he started hearing the soft whimpering of a member of his species, it was audibly an adult. Letting his inner, protective instincts take over, the king rushed to help his unnamed comrade. What he found sickened him to his core.

Laying at the bottom of a scorched mountain, was an injured female Dagon recognized as his sister. Anger, shock, and fear quickly swept through his system before he climbed down to her level. Slowly placing his hand on her wounded side, he lowered his head in shame. If only he hadn't left.

Her whimpering gradually ceased as she felt the clawed hand of her sibling put pressure on the injury Jinshin-Mushi bestowed upon her. While it didn't stop the pain, it was emotionally comforting.

Dagon wanted to scream at the sight of it, this wound was a death sentence to his kind. It was located where her legs met her torso and ran deep, signifying she had received it recently.

After a few minutes of silence, she spoke to him, which was a challenge in her current state. "It's nice to see you, Dagon."

Surprised by her sudden speech, he eagerly asked, "Komi, what happened here?!"

Komi gradually opened her eyes to look up at his massive frame. She noticed every single new detail and scar he had obtained since her departure from the nest. They alluded to his many victories and achievements. This was impressive considering most of their siblings died in their first or second fight. But then again, he was known as the king for a reason.

Growing impatient by her lack of a response, he reiterated himself. "Please tell me what happened, Komi," his tone sounding more imploring this time.

She moved her trembling hand to her throat in an effort to convey to him that it hurt to speak. Not only physically, but emotionally as well. A lot of bad things happened to her in the course of 24 hours.

He understood what she meant, but he needed to know what happened. Moving his hand to her shoulder, he pleaded for her to try.

After taking a deep breath, Komi weakly explained what had happened. "I came here with my chicks a few months ago, hoping for a better life and all," she began. "Ever since Gino died they wouldn't stop weeping, I figured a change in scenery would help. But yesterday we were attacked by Jinshin-Mushi and her Mutos. I tried to fend them off but...but..." She couldn't finish as she began to cry in both pain and sadness. The deaths of her mate and possibly her children were too much to bear with her injury.

Dagon had never seen her like this before, she was always the calm, collected one of the group. Seeing her both physically and mentally broken down like this made him want to kill that parasite even more. But before he could act on his rage, he felt a tug at his arm.

"She got me, Dagon," she sniffled. "I'm dead weight now."

"I know, Komi," he grimly replied, trying to keep himself in check. "But what happened to your children? I heard them not long ago."

She stared at him for a minute in disbelief before responding. "She took them somewhere, where did you hear them? Are they still alive?!"

"Maybe Komi, their calls were weak but I traced them to this island," he started. "But I don't hear them now."

Feeling a sudden surge of adrenaline, Komi quickly stood up, obviously alarmed by this news. "We got to find them now!" She shrieked, blood pouring down her leg as she began pacing.

Dagon got up too, just to push her back down, unknowingly hurting her even more. "No, you need to rest!" He roared, spikes glowing blue in worry and frustration. "I'll find them!"

Komi couldn't argue with him even if she wanted to, he was the king of their species, and his wish was her order. It didn't matter if he hurt her or not, intentionally or not intentionally, she had to obey him. So after a few seconds to catch her breath, she softly replied, "Okay, Dagon."

Feeling bad for his sudden outburst, he tried rectifying with her. "I'm so sorry, Komi. I'll find them and bring them back to you. Just please, please rest. I shouldn't take long." With that said, he took off to where he last heard the calls, praying for a miracle.


	2. Chapter 2

Even for a relatively small island, this place made him feel insignificant. That didn't happen very often to a creature his size but he couldn't be bothered by it, he had the hatchlings to worry about. If they were even still alive that is. There was one thing Jinshin-Mushi was known for and that was her lack of mercy. Dagon had seen her not only kill children, but impregnate them too. Using her ovipositors, the Muto would inject her eggs into the weak infants' abdomen. After fully gestating, the parasitic embryos would then burst out of the young Kaiju, killing them in the process. It was tragic seeing this happen to countless families in the past but never has Dagon been personally affected by it, until now. His sister, the only thing he loved left in the world, was now infected. She was definitely going to die.

"I'm killing you tonight, Jinshin," he muttered to himself. "That's a promise."

After another hour of traversing through the scorched landscape, Dagon picked up on calls, similar to the ones he heard just a few hours prior. One of them he recognized as only a single member of Komi's litter while the other was clearly one of Jinshin's subordinates, most likely a male. Males were a tricky affair, they were weaker than the females but their wings equipped them with many advantages such as speed and agility. Though he would never admit it, Dagon envied them. He always had problems with flying creatures so a leveled playing field would've been nice for the poor, old soul.

His needless jealousy soon recycled back to anger as he required a fully prepared mindset for the inevitable conflict. Deciding that a stealthy approach would only hinder his little progress, the king charged towards the cries, giving no mind to the plethora of mountains blocking his path.

The first thing the child's instincts told him to do was to run. Witnessing a whole mountain chain collapse under a god's wrath wasn't a usual occurrence for the little guy. But it's not like he could do a thing about it. His mother was dead for all he knew and his siblings couldn't exactly offer anything useful at the moment. They were too busy being pummeled by the flying monster that kidnapped them the other day. How he managed to escape the onslaught was beyond his undeveloped mind. All he knew was that he was safe in the small crevice that sheltered him from the Muto's wrath.

The unbearable carnage ceased however when the flyer also took notice of Dagon emerging from the ashed cloud.

"Get away from them!" The king bellowed, shaking the very island they stood upon.

The winged creature was immensely shocked and even a little frightened. He was always told that he would never encounter a member of the alpha species considering how scarce they were back then. But one was standing right in front of him, living, breathing, and clearly harboring violent intentions. The Muto knew a retreat would be on par with suicide considering how brutally strict his mother was. So he had to think outside the box on this one. A sinister thought formed in the back of his mind involving living shields, a truly inhumane plan, perfectly suited for a monster like him.

"Mother won't let me, Raijin. Surely you know that," the male sneered, trying to sound confident. Quickly snatching the nearest infant within his grasp, he then added, "Come closer and your precious hatchling dies."

Raijin. That was Dagon's birth name. He changed it for unknown reasons but everybody knew never to refer to him as it. Doing so would result in either death or destruction, both weren't really favorable to his enemies. But this Muto was certain that the king wouldn't dare risk the child's safety, especially when it was such a close relative of his. He was wrong. Dead wrong.

A beam of pure, blue energy collided with the male's right shoulder, melting off his outer layer of flesh instantly. Thankfully Dagon aimed it in such a way that the infant was left unscathed. That is until the Muto aggressively tossed it aside in a fit of rage. The little chick landed on its head just a few meters away from the king's foot, killing it. The unnatural cracking noise its neck made almost caused Dagon to go thermonuclear. What followed next wasn't a clean battle.

Never has the child been so sad yet so intrigued. Another one of his siblings died at the hands of that thing that called itself a Muto. It was one of his brothers, Gino, named after their deceased father. They weren't really close but they were family. So it was quite pleasing for the infant seeing that murderer meet a brutal end.

The mountain destroyer who was apparently named Raijin, first clawed at the parasite's sizzling injury, drawing out even more blood than it already had. In retaliation, the flyer used what little momentum he had to dig his hooked hands into Raijin's gills. That seemed to have worked because a small, involuntary cry escaped the Kaiju's throat before being replaced by the deepest growl the hatchling has ever heard.

The Muto couldn't help but whimper in defeat as Raijin tightly gripped both of his trembling forearms before hastily ripping them out of his blood-gushing neck. The clawed grips then became so intense that the flyer's bones shattered within his very flesh. Shards of his ulna protruded from the crippled appendages, causing wave after wave of pain to course up his body. Letting his inner survivalist take over, the Muto flapped his gigantic wings in a desperate attempt to escape the king's crushing hold on his limp arms. He pulled too hard, however, resulting in him tearing off his own limbs. The winged creature was so high on adrenaline that he barely felt the excruciating pain and just kept flapping his wings, trying to get away.

"Get back down here you coward!" Dagon roared, tossing the dead appendages at the injured flyer. He missed both times which only added to his already tremendous anger.

"Mother won't let me…….mother won't let me……..mother won't let me," the Muto dazedly repeated as more and more blood left his wounds. "Mother won't let me!" He painfully screamed. Being so high in the sky meant that his blood fell like rain, much to Raijin's cynical amusement.

"I don't care what your mother thinks, boy!" Dagon intimidatingly chuckled. "But I do care about her whereabouts. If you tell me where she's hiding, I'll set you free from your suffering," he offered.

Seeing an easy way out of his agonizing predicament, the parasitic Kaiju graciously obliged. "Skull Island! She's on Skull Island!" He blurted out, high above Raijin. "Now please help me!"

"Ugh, not there," Dagon murmured under his breath. The island itself didn't bother him, in fact, the place suited him quite well. But he always strayed from it because a tribe of gigantic, ape-like creatures called it home. They weren't as strong as the alpha species but their intelligence was incredible and unmatched. They were also highly aggressive, much like Dagon. It wasn't a mystery why they didn't get along.

A drop of the Muto's blood touched down on the king's snout, snapping him out of his thoughts. He then remembered that he still had a job to do. "Alrighty then, pest, just fly down here and I'll help you."

The winged monster felt so numb that he didn't have to do much but fall. It wasn't until he crashed into a nearby mountainside that he remembered he had no front arms to land on anymore. His body was too blood-deprived to feel the impact though. "Please…...please help me," the Muto begged, his damaged mind still thinking Dagon actually wanted to help him.

"Don't worry you'll be helped, just not by me," the alpha declared, turning his back on the crippled Kaiju.

The flyer wanted to ask what was the meaning of this sudden betrayal but couldn't as he was now choking on his own blood. Turns out that the fall broke his ribs and caused some critical, internal bleeding. The very liquid that had kept him alive all this time was now suffocating him to death. His pending question was answered though after spotting a pack of armed serpents with skulls for faces pouncing towards his defenseless figure.

"...Not….not...you," he stuttered, fearfully through the thick coding of blood, gagging him. "Why?"


	3. Chapter 3

After easily pinning down the dying Titan, the group of Skullcrawlers proceeded to crack the Muto's neck open, spilling all the delectable, red fluids. Due to their extremely high metabolisms, the beasts required every single drop of blood simply to survive. Needless to say, the body was gone in seconds.

"Thank you, my king," Ramarak hissed, graciously. "It's truly a blessing to clean up after you."

"Choose your words more carefully next time or suffer the same fate as your meal," Dagon warned through gritted fangs. "Now go return to Skull Island and inform the locals of my upcoming arrival."

"Yes, my Lord," the Skull King replied, submissively. "I hope you take care of that Kong tribe this time."

"Get going," the alpha ordered, not bothering to even glance at his servant.

"Very well," the serpent concluded. Gathering up his pack of fellow monsters, he led them back to their hive under Skull Island.

Once he knew they were actually gone, Dagon began scouring the battlefield for Komi's litter. He found them alright, but he didn't feel the gratification that he thought he would. Their brief skirmish wasn't destructive enough to cause this, was it? The children were smeared across the blistered landscape like an abstract painting.

The king didn't scream, cry, or emote in any way. The unsettling sight of his nieces' and nephews' mangled bodies was enough to completely drain him of all thought. But the first emotion to come back to him was guilt. The mountain he destroyed a mere ten minutes ago probably engulfed most of them and trapped the rest. Trapped, but not killed.

Now logic started re-entering Dagon's mind. He counted six living hatchlings after the Muto murdered the one he threw at his foot, ensuring its death. There was no way they were all slaughtered by the very short battle that ensued. But here they were, dead.

Something stuck out though. "Six," he said to himself. Including the one that was massacred by the parasite, there were six bodies visible. One was missing!

Dagon began making vocalizations called chumpfs to draw out the last infant. Chumpfs were sounds a parental figure in his species would make while announcing a fresh kill, providing a meal for its offspring. He was old enough to know that that was the quickest way to get a Kaiju, both young and old, out of hiding. Especially if it was malnourished. But after several minutes with no results, the king took action. Using his long and powerful tail, Dagon whipped away every single boulder he saw, hoping the chick was under one.

"Where are you, child?" He asked in desperation. This was taking too long.

Komi's firstborn awoke in a state of panic. Seeing the earth around him crumble and engulf his small cave amplified his fear a thousandfold. Thinking Raijin was somehow defeated and that the Muto was coming for him, the hatchling prepared for a quick death. However, what he got was a familiar-looking tail crashing through the side of the crevice. Without a thought in his mind, the infant grabbed onto it and was lifted out of the cave.

Feeling a tight squeeze at the end of his tail, Dagon brought it within his view. Relief soon fell upon him at the sight of what was holding on. He found it, no, he found him.

While confused that the tail wasn't attached to his mother, the little Kaiju was still excited to finally meet his uncle, despite how scary he looked. Raijin was everything his parents made him out to be. His extreme height, sharp teeth, jagged claws, rough scales, glowing eyes, everything was spot on.

"Hey kid," Dagon greeted, taking the child in his arms. "Your mom's worried about you, you know?"

Looking up at his savior in astonishment, the hatchling surprisingly spoke. "She's alive?" He asked.

The king couldn't deny that this was impressive, speaking at such a young age was remarkable. "Yes," Dagon said, answering his nephew's difficult question.

"But….but the big monster said she wasn't," explained the child, tears beginning to well in his eyes. The reality of the situation had, only now, just dawned on him. His father, all his brothers, all his sisters, all of them were dead. His mother? He had no idea. Even though Raijin seemed trustworthy, he was definitely hiding something. "You're lying," the infant accusingly whimpered. "You have to be."

The alpha didn't know what to say. Komi was indeed alive, yes, but she wouldn't be for much longer. How could someone like him possibly explain that to a literal toddler? Especially if she is that toddler's mother. "I'm not lying and neither is that monster, Jinshin-Mushi…..well…..from a specified point of view anyways," Dagon said, hoping he could just relay the message that he didn't want this conversation to persist. The only thing that mattered to him right now was reuniting the two of them before his sister succumbs to the parasite poisoning her from the inside out. "Do you understand what I mean, kid?"

"I….I understand," the nephew sniffed. He saw what had happened to his mother before the winged Muto dragged him and his siblings away. The Kaiju apparently known as Jinshin-Mushi beat her to the point of unconsciousness with ease before piercing her abdomen with its arrow-tipped ovipositors. Even though it looked to have killed her, somewhere deep in the hatchling's mind, he knew it didn't. When Raijin made it clear that him and their shared tormentor were both telling half-truths, everything clicked within his mind. "Mother's running out of time," he concluded.

"Unfortunately so. Now let's get you back to her before the sun sets, eh?" Dagon inquired, trying to sound as reassuring as possible.

"Alright," the child softly replied, burying his head in his uncle's scaly chest. This was the first time he felt safe in days.

The king suddenly became very disoriented at the strange feeling of a little creature clutching to his body without it harming him. He was unfortunately all too familiar with the Meganula and their painful stings. Deciding not to note this new sensation, however, Dagon began hastily marching to where he found Komi with his nephew in hand.

"He's….he's looking for them," Komi wheezed through dried tears. She was speaking with an old friend of hers and Gino's.

The mammothian Titan knelt down to her level, making sure his dangerous tusks weren't anywhere near her fragile body. "Do you want me to go help him?" Questioned the massive Kaiju. "There could still be some Mutos hiding around."

"Yes," she answered, faintly. "The more the better, right?"

"Ha, yeah," he deeply chuckled, disguising his concern. "I see you've still kept Gino's typical advice."

Komi knew he definitely didn't harbor any ill intentions but the mere mention of her former mate caused a lump to form in the back of her throat. Not wanting to ruin his current enjoyment, she forced a weak smile and playfully said, "good advice is good advice…..now get going."

"Alright, I'll be back soon," the behemoth concluded, rising off the scorched ground. He gave one last look at her damaged figure before walking away.

"Bye, Mapinguary."


End file.
